Kakashi's Day Off
by Abletrue
Summary: What happens when Lady Tsunade give Kakashi a day off for all of his hard work? what does he do on his free time? Please read and Review.


Hi, this is the remake of my first Naruto Story so I really hope that you can enjoy it as much as I did when I was writing it and please read and review. Oh yeah, and I don't own Naruto, yadahyadahyadah. etc. :)

* * *

Kakashi's Day Off

The morning air was cool and refreshing outside the Hokage's office. Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi—who was, as always, late. They had been called to the office to discuss something important, though they didn't know what. They had been standing there for an hour already, and Naruto's patience was running thin.

"What's taking him so long? I can't wait for our next mission" Naruto whined like a kid.

Kakashi-Sensei is always late. When he comes, I'm going to—" Sakura cut herself off as she heard someone coming up the stairs. They both watched as Kakashi appeared in front of them. "You're late, Sensei!" Sakura screamed.

" Sorry I'm late…" Kakashi trailed off, looking from Sakura to Naruto, then back again. "You see, a little old lady needed help with her bag. And so I decided to be a gentleman and help her put away her things. And it just so happened that she needed me to hold her knitting… she even offered me a cup of tea. I didn't want to be rude, so…"

"Yeah, yeah what ever just let's go in, ok" Naruto said, while dragging his teacher inside as he open the doors to the Hokage's office.

"What took you so long" Tsunade said, punching her desk and splintering it into pieces. "Oh, wait, don't tell me. You saw an old lady with bags and you had to help her." Tsunade remarked, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"'Well, I can't leave that old lady with all those heavy bags!" Kakashi replied, oblivious to her obvious sarcasm.

Anyway, leaving that behind, lets get to business" Tsunade said.

"Why did you call us here, Lady Tsunade?Sakura said.

"Yeah, why, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade glared at Naruto with fierce anger. She didn't like to be called "granny," and he knew it. Her threatening glare was interrupted by Shizune, who entered the room with a cup of tea to calm her down.

" As you already know, there have been a lot of problems lately. You've worked hard these past couple of weeks, so I'm giving you the day off so that you can rest." Tsunade said.

"Yahooooooooooooooo!" Naruto screamed, bouncing gleefully around the office. Sakura ended his joy by landing a fist squarely on his jaw and sending him flying.

"Idiot" Sakura muttered.. "Thanks Lady Tsunade.

"OK, then you're dismissed" Tsunade said.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto left the office and walked down the village's main road."So, Sakura…. Want to go on a date tomorrow?" Naruto asked nervously, turning his head away as he blushed. There was no response. "So what do you say?" Naruto turned back, finding himself walking alone. "Shit! Not again! "

Kakashi was now heading to the book store to buy the latest book in his favorite series: Make-Out Paradise. He entered and quickly greeted the cashier, walking briskly and determinedly to the Adult Book section. He couldn't find the book, so he shrugged to himself 'Guess they're all sold out.' He suddenly noticed Anko, who was looking for a book as well.

"Hi Anko" Kakashi said.

"What's up?" Anko replied.

"Nothing, just looking for a book." He replied to his friend. As they turned to leave, something caught their eyes. The book they had both been looking for. Exchanging a quick glance, they both ran to the shelf, grabbing the small book at the same time.

"Hey this is my book, I saw it first!" Anko said.

The two pulled at the book until it flew out of their hands. Anko dashed to grab it, but stopped to avoid an explosive tag kunai that Kakashi threw. There was a loud explosion as the kunai missed its target and hit a bookshelf instead. Burning pages scattered across the ground. Kakashi ignored the mess he had made and ran for the book, while Anko slit her palm open.

Quickly weaving hand signs and slamming her palm on to the ground, Anko said, "Summoning Technique"

A puff of smoke brought forth a serpent the size of snake slithered towards Kakashi and wrapped around his feet, tripping him. Anko was running and almost at the book. Kakashi managed to pull a kunai and kill the snake, ignoring it as it writhed on the ground in pain. Anko dismissed the serpent, and reached a hand forward as she neared the book.

"Earth Release: double suicide decapitation technique" said Kakashi pulling on Anko's leg. Anko was dragged underground until her head was the only thing sticking above it.

"Yeah! I win" Kakashi said while doing his victory dance. When he exited the store, he was broke but happy. He had had to pay for all the books he had damaged, but it was worth it. He had been waiting to go home and read this book all day long. As he stepped out into the street he saw Gai.

"Hi Kakashi, enjoying your youth I see" Gai said.

"Oh, hi Gai" Kakashi replied.

"I was looking for you because today is the day of our monthly competition but it's your turn to choose, since you won last time." Gai said.

"Can we do this some other day? I'm busy right now." Kakashi said.

"No! So what will it be my rival?" Gai said, smiling a smile that could leave someone blind.

"Ok then, how about the first one to make it to the Hokage's office." Kakashi said.

"Perfect" Gai replied "Ok, on your mark, get set, go!" Gai dashed to the Hokage building, but didn't notice that Kakashi wasn't following. Instead, he was heading home to read his new book.

Kakashi arrived at his home quickly since he couldn't wait to read his new novel. He opened the door and laid down on his bed, and started reading. He was finally enjoying his day off.


End file.
